Night Visit
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: One-shot. Mamori wrote something. Hiruma decided to visit. 150% HiruMamo


Night Visit

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Do you believe in true love?? Ehm… Wrong line… I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

It was 10 PM and Mamori was doing her math home work with a deep scowl. Her mechanic pencil scribbled down furiously on her poor worksheet and." Stupid Hiruma-kun!" she muttered. The quarterback had forced her to stay behind and analyze a game data.

She almost snapped her pencil in two when she stumbled into a rather tricky question on her work sheet.

"Ah--!" she cried in frustration and racked her hair.

DRRRT!

A soft humming sound distracted her from her rampage. It was her cell phone. She picked it up and stared at the glowing screen, "Hiruma-kun? Calling me?" she said then picked it up.

"Hello?" she greeted with thick annoyance.

"Oi! Fucking manager, how in the hell you managed to made such a fucking unreadable writing on your age! Why the hell you have to put this fucking chicken scratch on the data!" Youichi Hiruma was yelling at her on the other side. He sounded annoyed too.

"What do you mean?"

"The fucking data! What the hell do these mean! You write like a fucking kindergarten!"

"Huh?!"

"Just shut up! I'll come over. Stay awake and open you fucking window." Then he hung up leaving Mamori gawking at her cell phone.

"What!?" she was now feeling teribly annoyed with the unexpected phone call from the devil quarterback.

"What in the world is he thinking?! Calling me this late! Mocking at my writing! Not bothering to let me said anything!"

CRACK! Her pencil cracked in two on her death grip as she kept ranting about a certain annoying blonde devil. "Ah--!" she screamed in frustration.

***

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Mamori woke up at the sound of some one banging on her room window. She had fallen asleep on the desk while she continued doing her home work.

"Ugh--!" Mamori rubbed her eyes and try to collect her consciousness, but the banging won't stop. She got up from her bed with a growl and pulled the curtain open.

"Stop it!" she snapped at whoever outside.

She was startled when she saw Hiruma hanging on a rope. He was glaring angrily at her. His right hand gripping the rope that went all the way to her roof and his left hand rested on the window.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma did a hand sign with his left hand, saying 'Open the fucking window fucking manager! Or else I'll blast the fucking thing off!' he proofed his words by whipping out a bazooka from who-knows-where. Mamori then quickly slide open her window. Hiruma threw his bazooka carelessly behind, then swung inside. He landed surprisingly without sound.

"Didn't I tell you to keep the window open?!" he said, keeping his voice low. Mamori was so glad he felt the need to keep his presence unknown by the other occupants of the quiet house.

"What are you doing Hiruma-kun?! It's late! I thought you're just joking!"

Hiruma pulled a folder from his pocket and handed it to Mamori. Mamori stared at the folder, confused. Mean while, Hiruma had made himself at home by propped down on Mamori's bed.

"You call that writing? That's a fucking chicken scratch…" Hiruma said, somehow irritated.

A vein popped on Mamori's fore head. She tore the folder open angrily. The presence of him alone, had annoyed Mamori enough. Let alone his choice of time to pay a visit to her.

She walked to her desk, since her bed was occupied. "How did you get here?" she asked him.

"None of your business." He popped a fresh gum.

Mamori glared dagger at him, but he ignored her and chewing his gum. Mamori let out an annoyed sigh and decided to just quickly finish this thing so she could get her sleep hours again.

She had pulled out the sheets of data she had written. She realized that her room was too dark when she took a look on the sheets. She got up, planning to turn on the lamp but when her fingers were centimeters away from the switch, a rubber bullet hit the switch, turning on the lamp. Mamori glared angrily at the grinning devil on her bed, who currently was polishing one of his arsenals.

'Hhh… Patient Mamori… You have to let that one go if you wanted this whole mess to finish quickly…' she tried to kept herself from ranting on the quarterback's annoying mode. Mamori walked back to her desk, scowling a bit.

"Alright. Let's make it quick." She said as she propped herself on the chair. "What part did you got confused?" Mamori spread all the sheets on her desk. She glanced back to face Hiruma, but Hiruma was already bent down beside her, eyes fixed on the data scattered before her.

"Here. What the hell is this?" he pointed out on one of the sheets. She trailed down his long finger… True… Her writing was surprisingly unreadable. Even she had a hard time understanding what she had write…

"This' the possibility of the opponent's team line formation… On the video, they used this formation when their opponents charge with a run." She said after a few minutes of recalling what had she wrote.

"Heh… Having a hard time reading your own writing, huh, fucking manager." He snickered.

"Ugh! Just shut up and let's finish this quickly Hiruma-kun!" it looked like Mamori had gone short tempered because her sleepiness.

"Ho… Ms. Sleepy Head's tipsy..."

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Here. The hell?! Were you even use your hands?" he pointed out another part.

"Look! Hiruma-kun! I was so tired! And plus, you keep bugging back then!"

"Yeah… And I don't give a damn. Just explain this!"

Mamori settled with another annoyed sigh.

"This… Is the percentage of the opponent's on side kick…"

Mamori didn't know how, but the two of them had ended up discussing about play and strategies. Mamori sat in front of the scattered data, Hiruma crouching beside her, pointing out any unreadable part once in awhile. The discussion went on until they finished the data and the digital clock on Mamori's desk showed that it was 2 AM.

"Done?" Mamori rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness. She gathered all the sheets on her desk, and put it back on the folder.

"Hn." Hiruma snatched the folder from her hand and proceed to go back to where he had come.

BANG!

His head spun around automatically at the sound of head banging on a wooden desk. Mamori's head fell carelessly on the desk, her hands lying limply at her sides.

"Oi. Fucking manager?" he called out, but no respond from the slumping figure on the desk. He walked closer to her.

'Asleep?'Hiruma raised an eyebrow as he got a better look on the Manager. Indeed, Mamori was fast asleep. Her hair tousled, covering part of her slumbering face. She breathed steadily trough her slightly parted lips.

Hiruma smirked.

***

"Ngh…" Mamori yawned the next morning. She cracked her eyes open while rubbing her cheeks with the back of her hand. She couldn't bring the strength to get up from her comfy bed after the long night she had with Hiruma.

…

…

…

'What?!' Mamori jerked up from the bed. She looked around in panick, some how expecting the quarterback to burst out from under her bedcover, or was sitting on her desk reading her diary, or thousands thing he would do if he was left alone to do whatever he liked inside her room.

Mamori sighed in relief when she found no spiky blond hair. She even smiled when she saw her window had been closed. She got up from the bed and did her morning rituals before she finally went to school.

On the way, Mamori felt something's wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'I wonder what's wrong…'

She kept thinking about it as she walked to school. Then realization hit her as she passed the Deimon Gate.

'How? How did I end up in bed? I'm sure I was fallen asleep on the desk when… Hiruma… was… leaving… Which mean he hadn't leave! Had not! Which means the only one who's possible to take me to the bed is him!'

She shivered a bit at the mental image of him, carrying her bridal style, and laid her on her bed…

'NO! He's not that type!' Mamori screamed mentally. 'Think Mamori! Think! There's no way Hiruma did something THAT romantic! Uhm… Aha! I must have sleep walking to my bed! That's it! And Hiruma didn't carry me to my bed! No! He just left me on the desk last night!' Mamori nodded to her own resolve and continue her track to the class.

***

Mamori got into the class, which was as unusually empty. But Mamori understands why when she found Hiruma, already on his desk in the corner, legs propped on the desk, laptop balanced on his tights.

"Hiruma-kun? Why do you come so early?" Mamori sat herself at her desk, which's in front of his. She faced him.

Hiruma glanced up from his laptop, and smirked when he found her facing him. He then whipped out his cell phone, and his long fingers began dancing on the keypad. Mamori knitted an eyebrow, some how, she had a bad feeling about this.

A few seconds letter her cell phone vibrated in her blazer. She flipped it open, a new picture message from the quarterback who's grinning in front of her. She eyed him accusingly, but she knows him better so she decided to open the message instead of questioning him first.

The title said new black mail material on the fucking manager. She stared in horror on the picture of…

Her, sleeping, drooling, somewhere that suspiciously looked like her desk in her room!

"Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma had begun chalking madly by the time Mamori got up from her desk and punching him on the shoulder.

The End

* * *

**Omake**

The class had been started, and now was having a math lesson. Mamori had stopped punching Hiruma when the bell had rung and her class mates began to crowding up the class.

"Anezaki, could you please take all your friends assignment and bring them to me?" her teacher asked her.

She stuttered, "Uh, Yes ma'am." She panicked! She hadn't finished her work yet since Hiruma decided to give her a night visit. She brought up her work sheets and startled when she saw that her work had been finished. She hid her surprise and began collecting her friends' works, then gave them to her teacher. She walked back to her desk, glancing at Hiruma as she did.

After she had sat down, she scribbled something on a piece of paper and threw it backwards.

'Are you the one who had finished my work?'

A projectile-like thing bounced on her head and landed on her desk. It was a paper. She unfolded it and read the text

'You own me, fucking sleepy head.'

She wrote another note and threw it back.

'And you're the one who brought me to my bed?'

Hiruma smirked as he finished reading the note.

* * *

A/N: Nyahahaha… It's been a while since I wrote a fic… Damn school! Anyways, how do you think? Like it? Hate it? Help me improve my writing skill! Let me know what you think.

P. S: O_o Seems like Indonesian author begin popping up now. Nyehehehe! For all Indonesian author out there, misspolite94, nabiqi, FrieM3, Mui-Na, (especially) Hiruma Kyuuichi, and other Indonesian people out there! Selamat datang di ! Jangan lupa baca HiruMamo Q yach Nyehehehe… Promosi XP


End file.
